Porsche Cayman S (2005)
The 2005 Porsche Cayman S is a mid-engined sports car manufactured by Porsche until 2009. The Cayman S is the coupe version of the Porsche Boxster S and is fitted like its open-top counterpart with a 3.4L flat-six engine. Since 2009, the Cayman can be purchased with a slightly different exterior and a more powerful engine. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and can be purchased for $60,000 in the career mode. The tenth Blacklist racer, Baron, who drives a black Cayman S with flame vinyls, must be defeated by the player to unlock it for purchase. Baron's car can be obtained as a reward card pink slip. The mid-engined layout of the Cayman S allows it to enter corners without having to brake a lot unlike heavier cars such as the Pontiac GTO (2005). Thanks to this, the Cayman S is one of the best handling cars in the game. It also delivers enough power on the road and is capable of a high top speed, once upgraded with Ultimate performance parts. Despite having somewhat less power than later unlocked cars like the Porsche Carrera GT, players can use it effectively until the end of the career mode. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Exotic with a price tag of $75,000. Its unlock is dependent on the player's career mode progress: *'Exotic Career': Take over Mason District in Downtown. *'Muscle Career': Take over South Fortuna. *'Tuner Career': Take over Hills Borough in Fortuna. It has precise steering, a higher top speed than the Lotus Elise 111R, and can keep up well with any tier 2 car in any race event. The Drafter Colin drives a Porsche Cayman S with a TFK livery. It will be swapped with a Porsche Carrera GT when the player purchased a Tier 3 car. Sal Mustella will also drive a Porsche Cayman S, if the player has selected the Alfa Romeo Brera as their starter car and is driving a tier 2 car. A modified green Cayman S must be driven in the silver tier sprint race event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car. It is unlocked after dominating the Showdown: Chicago raceday in the career mode. The price tag of the Cayman S is $48,000. It has great handling, and performs well in Grip, but may lack in Speed Challenge as its top speed can be surpassed by the Porsche 911 Turbo (997) as well as other cars with a better stock performance. Drags are also suitable for the car if it is upgraded with level 3 parts. It can be good for drift races although it cannot get a good score like other cars. The car also oversteers easily whilst cornering due to its mid-engined, rear-wheel-drive layout. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Porsche Cayman appears as part of the ''Collector's Edition'' upgrade for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Undercover. Any car dealership within Tri-City Bay offers the Cayman S for free, but appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $43,000. It performs averagely, but still uses its praised handling. Its stock top speed of 206 mph (332 kmh) is the second highest among Tier 2 although it also comes at the cost of acceleration. If the player applies performance parts, the Cayman S will gain a small boost in acceleration but also a decreased top speed. Rose Largo drives a Cayman S in the PlayStation Portable release. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car It has a 7.00 car rating, a price tag of $110,000, and is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars, but is not usable in Drift mode. Since its engine is placed between the rear and front axles, the Cayman S has a subtle handling, which makes fast cornering possible. Its 3.2L flat-six engine doesn't produce acceleration times that are as good as cars with a higher power output but is still capable of high top speeds. If the player swaps the engine with the 3.6L flat-six engine from the Porsche 911 GT2 (997), the Cayman S gets a high increase of power. Different to some cars, it won't lose grip and its brakes can cope with the power. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car. It is rated 3 in speed, handling, and drifting; and 2 in both acceleration and strength. Jawad, the top racer in Dubai, drives a Cayman S in all the location's Silver Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. Unlike his Roadster and Reventón, his Cayman S is outfitted with a custom body kit. Jawad Jawad's Cayman S can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Dubai Silver Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Porsche Cayman S was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan restricted test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. The handling of the car suffers from heavy steering because of a heavy mass. Its nitrous also has a poor strength. Braking is often required to enter difficult corners properly and prevents the car from keeping up with nimbler cars. These traits are compensated by a quick acceleration, that is comparable with that of C class cars and a high top speed of 151 mph (243 kmh). The Cayman S is best used in pursuit events. It is less recommended for multiplayer races, although it could race well in race tracks designed for quick accelerating cars. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially made available on October 14, 2009. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 30 or above and cost . Lissom (Rental) The Lissom style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Lissom (Cash) The Lissom style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Shift The Shift style is an NFS Classic that costs . It was released on October 4, 2011. It is based on the Falken Cayman S featured in Need for Speed: Shift. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter style is a treasure hunter car that costs . It was released on August 16, 2011, and is the first car released capable of displaying Treasure Hunt gems on the map. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Limited Edition livery. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Cayman S appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle, with a C 750 performance rating and 3.52 handling rating. Its price in the car lot is $84,200. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *Players that purchased Need for Speed: Shift from the EA Store received a Porsche Cayman S with a Falken livery and body kit for free. *Any new player on Need for Speed: World automatically receives a white Cayman S as a three-day rental. Gallery NFSMWPorscheCaymanSStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' MostWanted PorscheCaymanSDemo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Demo) NFSMWPorscheCaymanSBaron.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Baron's) NFSCPorscheCaymanSStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon PorscheCaymanSColin.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Colin's) Carbon_PorscheCaymanSSal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) NFSCCaymanCS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005BonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSPSPorscheCaymanS2005Grip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Super Promotion) NFSUCPS2PorscheCaymanS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPCaymanS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUCPSPCaymanSRose.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable - Rose's) NFSUNPorscheCaymanS2005Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' nfsshift-cayman-073109.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (EA Store Bonus) NFSNitro_PorscheCaymanS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Jawad_PorscheCaymanS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Jawad's) NFSW_Porsche_Cayman_S_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Porsche_Cayman_S_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Porsche_Cayman_S_Lissom.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Lissom) NFSW_Porsche_Cayman_S_Shift.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Shift) NFSW_Porsche_Cayman_S_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Shift2 PorscheCaymanS.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSE_Porsche_Cayman_S_2005.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Rental Cars Category:Treasure Hunter cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)